Disney & Magic
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Abby & Connor spend the evening watching Disney movies. Making Abby think about the past, and how Disney used to tell her that one day she'd find her Prince. And she did. Fluff.


Abby laid out the popcorn and candy as she waited for Connor to come in to the living room. She gave a content sigh, it was the first night off they'd had in weeks, since the Prospero incident, now it was time to relax, spend some quality time with her fiancé, and spend the entire night pigging out on junk food and watching movies, what could be better?

"Abs?" Connor called from within the kitchen, "How long do you keep the nachos in the microwave?" He asked, and Abby didn't know whether to laugh or shake her head, he could be so useless at the little things sometimes, but that was what she loved him for.

"Well, normally you do it until you hear the cheese sizzling and it's turned rock hard...just before it gets to that point!" She called back, hearing Connor curse quietly, Abby grinned slightly as he popped his head around the door.

"Yeah, we're not going to be having nachos." He smiled, snuggling next to Abby, placing their warm blanket Abby's Aunt had sent them from New Zealand, and prepared for a night of movies. "What're we watching then?" He mumbled through his mouth of popcorn.

"Well," Abby giggled as Connor tried to quickly chew his popcorn, "I thought we could re-live our childhoods? So, what better than a night full of Disney movies? Everyone loves Disney, the magic and the romance, and the adventure!" Abby smiled, "Anyway, I thought we'd for an obvious one to start off with...Dinosaur."

"Good choice," Connor smiled, wrapping his arm around Abby as the movie began. Ever since the two of them had come back from the Cretaceous, they'd been so busy with work, and everything surrounding their lives, and getting back on track, they rarely had any time to sit down and enjoy being with one another. That was why nights like these meant so much to him, when he worked for Phillip, he didn't realise what he had, and it was staring him right in the face. He had Abby, and he wasn't spending enough time with, he knew that now. So, the two of them made a pact, every fortnight or so, they would have a night just for them, no matter what it was, enjoying a night to the cinema or the theatre, or a romantic meal at home or out in town, or even a night like this watching movies. Connor felt as though he had to make up for lost time, all the months he was working for Phillip, he'd just forgotten about his girlfriend.

He smiled to himself as Abby silently rested her head against his shoulder, cuddling up to him as they enjoyed the movie, occasionally munching away on handfuls of popcorn and chocolate. The two of them started to watch one movie after another, it really did feel as though they were re-living their childhoods. Abby could remember watching all the Disney movies when she was little, thinking they were so magical, the Prince finally gets the Princess, she used to dream about it as a small child, but as Abby began to grow up, she believed there were no such things as fairytales or meeting your one Prince.

She gently looked up at Connor and smiled. He was her Prince, she'd began to give up hope on finding 'The One', but here he was, her own Prince who she fell in love with. He might not be everyone's cup of tea, and may not fit everyone's liking, but she loved him more than anything. The way he smiled, the way he looked after her, even his love for his job, even if sometimes she didn't agree with what he did when he was working for Phillip, he was so passionate about it. He always had been, he loved what he did every day, finding new anomalies, researching them more every day. He was the one for her, he loved her, and he was going to marry her...whenever they finally set a date. Connor soon noticed Abby smiling up at him and looked around with his eyes.

"What?" He whispered, suddenly feeling self conscious and wiped his mouth in case there was any lingering chocolate or popcorn.

"Nothing," Abby shook her head gently, "It's just...these movies remind me of a time where I believed finding your one true Prince would happen one day."

"You don't believe that now?"

"Oh I do, but I don't need to worry about it anymore." Abby smiling before planting a soft, gentle kiss on her fiancé's lips.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I used to worry and ponder over the idea of meeting my Prince and waiting for him...and I got you. You might not be the Knight in shining armour type," She teased, "to most people, but you are to me."

"Good," Connor nodded, settling back to watch the rest of the film, "Was I worth the wait?"

"Most definitely, I wouldn't trade for anyone else in the world, Con."

"Glad to hear, I wouldn't trade you either."

"Not even for Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"Oooh, well, maybe!" He grinned, kissing Abby's forehead gently, "No, never." Connor whispered in her ear, pondering over something for a minute or so. "Abs?"

"Mmmmm." She mumbled a short reply as she rested her head against his chest, carrying on watching the film.

"You like Disney, right? I mean everyone likes Disney, how can you not like Disney?" Connor questioned, but before Abby even had a chance to reply, he carried on talking, "Well, seeing as though we're reliving our Childhood, and enjoying it, everyone enjoys Disney. How about we go there?"

"To Disney?" Abby yawned.

"Yeah," Connor nodded, "I'm serious! I'd say we're in need of at least a week's vacation, just think about it, we could go to Disneyland Paris, see all the characters, Mickey, Minnie, Donald...Pluto scares me a bit though...I don't know why. Anyway, once we've done a few days in Disney, we could try out Paris, you're always saying you want to go up the Eiffel Tower, but I am warning you now, you are taking the pictures, whilst I stand in the middle of the platform trying not to look down."

"Do you think Lester will let us?" Abby asked, looking up at Connor, sitting up so she was sitting opposite him, her legs crossed neatly.

"Well, if we keep going on at him, and get him whilst he's in a good mood, probably after Jess gives him his coffee...I can't see why he'd say no? The ARC can manage without us for a week or so, give us time to relax and enjoy a break away; we could go in a week or so? Then, we'll be relaxed before the wedding planning with Jess happens and we all get rather stressed?"

"That sounds rather logical Mr Temple," Abby grinned, "Disney it is then!"

"Disney! We'll go and book it tomorrow after work once we've dealt with Lester?" Connor asked, receiving an excited and enthusiastic nod from Abby, "Good, now, what movie's lined up for us next?"

"How about, Toy Story? I love Woody!"

"I'm more of Buzz person! Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" Connor shook his head as he replayed what he has just said, it wasn't his best impersonation. "Anyway...Toy Story it is!"

**Sorry it's so short, it was just a small idea that came in to my head. May do another chapter or another oneshot with them actually in Disney!**


End file.
